


'Never saw you as the dominant type, Snow'

by amos_adilios



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Watford, Simon Snow - Freeform, Smut, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton Gimm Pitch, carry on, rainbow rowell, so don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amos_adilios/pseuds/amos_adilios
Summary: Penny's gone to visit Micah, meaning Baz and Simon have the flat to themselves.Basically two virgins going through the awkward moment of which is their first time.





	'Never saw you as the dominant type, Snow'

**Baz**

Bunce has been planning this trip to the states for over a month now. At the moment she's dragging her suitcase to the door as Simon hugs her goodbye. I've grown quite fond of Bunce, despite her occasional sassy attitude (which I of course chat back with even more sass) and need to pester me with ridiculous questions about my vampirism.

Seriously, she asked if I could actually see my own reflection in the mirror. Honestly, sounds like something Snow would ask.

But now she's left and Snow and I have the flat to ourselves. Which could only suggest one thing...

 

**Simon**

Films. I want to watch films with Baz. But I know he'll want something a bit more intimate. It's not like I _don't_ want to do that kind of thing with Baz, I just don't know how to. I mean, I did 'research' (which basically means watching porn whilst I was the only one in the flat) but I'm 100% sure it's not like that in reality. It looks painful.

And as well, who would do what? I always imagined Baz being the dominant one, but now I've been with him for longer, I'm starting to rethink that. It's not like Baz is the 'smaller' one in the relationship. He's far from it (a whole 3 inches). It's just that when we snog he acts all soft around me. Like a kitten almost.

Anyway, I should probably wait longer. We have all weekend to figure that out. Right now I'm hungry.

 

**Baz**

Snow goes to order from our favourite curry house as I pick a film to watch. I can't believe Snow's never watched a Disney movie. I feel bad for him. I grew up watching them with Mordilia as they were the only things which would make her go to sleep when she was litte. I choose Hercules. Simon actually looks like Disney's Hercules. Bronze curls, honey skin, dazzling blue eyes. Crowley, he gorgeous.

I hope a little more than watching films happens tonight, but I'm not expecting anything. Simon's still figuring out his whole sexual orientation issue (despite his therapist's advice not to) and I don't want to scare him off or pressure him into anything. I'm going at his pace.

Simon curls up into my side as the film begins. "What's this?" He asks, resting his head on my shoulder and rubbing my stomach. I shouldn't have told him that I like stomach rubs. But it feels good (so _good_ )

"Disney's Hercules. I know you've never watched a Disney film and it's about time you did." I say, putting my arm around him and rubbing his broad shoulder.

Time pasts and the doorbell rings, signaling that the food's here. I get up to collect it as Simon grabs plates and cutlery.

 

**Simon**

Baz starts dishing out the curry and rice onto our plates, generously giving me an extra helping. I smile and hug his waist and bury my head into his shoulder, breathing in the smell of bergamot and cedar. He smirks. "If you like the smell of my shower stuff so much, you'll have to get some."

"You know I don't have that kind of money, Baz—"

"Who said you'd pay for it?"

I smile and lightly pepper and trail of kisses from his neck to his collar. "Awww, you're so sweet~"

"Don't get used to it."

We mostly eat in silence. Well, as silent as my loud chewing can get. I think it's about time to ask Baz the question.

"D-Do you want to have sex after this?" Baz gasps and bolts upright. Too forward? Probably...

"Wow, that was _very_  forward, Snow" _Definitely_ too forward.

 

**Baz**

Simon starts to flush an exquisite shade of crimson. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't—I want...I couldn't get the words out right. Sorry if I startled you. We don't have to, it's up to you."

I can't believe it. Simon Snow actually wants to have sex with me. He's looking at me now with those pleading eyes, he wants a response.

"Of course I want to, Simon. There's nothing I could want more right now." Shit, did that really come out of my mouth? Control yourself, Basilton!

Simon starts to fidget. "G-Great...should we. We should—we don't _have_ to but—"

"Use your words, Snow"

"We should go to the bedroom!" He says all too quickly. I want to laugh but I don't want him to feel bad. I get up and hold my hand out.

"Great idea, Snow~"

 

**Simon**

This is happening. I'm about to fuck Baz. Or he'll fuck me. I don't know. Whatever's about to happen, I'm about to have sex with Baz. _My_ Baz.

He's guiding me to my room. Though I might as well say _our_ room. It basically is considering how often he sleeps here. He practically lives here with me and Pen. We get into my room and close the door. He sits on my bed and gently pulls me down with him. I gulp and rub my arm. "So...I don't know how to start." Fuck. I'm so nervous. I've never done this before. What do I do? What if he gets bored? What if I hurt him? What if—

"It's ok," he's _smiling_ , "I don't know how to start either."

Thank Merlin. I feel a slight smile prick the corners of my lips. "W-We could start with snogging and see where it goes from there..."

Baz haz definately fed recently, he's starting to go a bit red. It's fucking _adorable._ "Yeah, ok. We'll go at your pace, Simon"

He called me _Simon._

 

**Baz**

Almost as soon as I say that, Simon pins me to the bed and lays between my legs, holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head. I can't show that I'm surprised, so I grin. "Never saw you as the dominant type, Snow."

Yes! He's blushing. Good job, Basilton. He rolls is eyes and leans closer. "Shut up, Baz" he whispers before pressing his lips to mine. He's so _warm_ and _passionate_. We'd eventually get to this point but not this quickly. Morgana's tits, he must want this as much as I do. After a while Simon sits up, straddling my hips. I swear I can his semi through his trackies. Thank  _Merlin_ he decided to not wear boxers underneath. I can already tell that he’s a tad bigger than me.

 

**Simon**

Baz looks amazing beneath me. His hair splayed across the white pillow in a deep pool of inky black, completely contrasting against his pale skin and slight blush (he’s fed). He’s also slightly aroused, perfect.

He sits up and pulls me impossibly closer. I can feel his arousal pressed up against mine, it sends sparks up my back and I sort-circuit for a second. “So–um...how–how do we do this?”

 

**Baz**

Crowley

He doesn’t know what to do.

Am I going to have to explain to him how gay sex works? This has gone from amazing to down-right awkward.

”How about I show you~” I purr. Where the fuck is this confidence coming from?! Well it worked because Snow’s blushing deep crimson. He crawls off my lap as I reach for the unopened bottle of lube I placed in his bedside cabinet a while ago. I knew it’d come in useful one day. I tear off the plastic film and open the cap with a ‘pop’, looking at Snow as I pour it on my fingers and rub it to keep it warm. That’s when it clicks. His Adam’s Apple (yes, double capitals. Because one wouldn’t do it justice) bobs as he gulps. “O-oh! I see...Are you doing it or should I?”

Alister  _fucking_ Crowley. Snow just offered to finger me. Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream. But I don’t want to scare him off, so I shake my head. “How about you get ready whilst I get myself ready, babe?” Babe?  _Babe?!_ Did I seriously just call him babe?! Oh fuck, he’s going to be the death of me one of these days.

 

**Simon**

Did Baz just call me babe? 

I mean, it was hot. But God was it surprising.

I nod and decide to pull my shirt over my head before slowly working my trackies off my hips. I can see Baz's face twist from surprised to shocked to down-right aroused. I sit between his knees, completely naked and waiting for him to strip down with me. He eventually does and _fuck_  it's hot. His cool skin stretches perfectly across his lightly toned abs and pecks. He then works on his jeans and lets out a satisfied sigh as the agonising pressure on his hard cock is finally released.

I almost forget who I am when he applies more lube and starts to gently poke his fingers around his hole, before slowly letting his middle finger sink in. It goes in easy, _too_ easy. Has Baz done this before? With other people or just himself? I can't catch the words before they fall out of my mouth. "Have you done this before?" _Shit_. Baz looks at me quizzingly before a delivish smirk forms on his lips. "Yes. I do when I'm alone and thinking of you. Alone in my room at Fi's place."

_Fuuuuck_

 

**Baz**

Well feed me to a fucking chimera, I just admitted to Simon that I think of him whilst fingering myself. His face is the human embodiment of embarrassment. His ears and cheeks are flushed to perfection which brings out his freckles even more. It takes a while before I notice that I'm already three fingers deep inside myself. I then notice that Simon is (not so subtly) touching himself as he watches. Being distracted causes me to brush against my prostate and accidentally let out a high-pitched moan. Simon has to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from losing it. I fucking love that I can do that to him. Make him close to the edge without even laying a finger on him.

Simon eventually rolls on a condom and lathers it in lube. Probably a bit too much but I appreciate his concern. Definitely too much though, it's _dripping_  off. He then hooks my legs around his waist and line up with my hole. He looks up at me with a gentle smile. "You ready?"

I nod and close my eyes before feeling the tip of his cock slowly sink into me. None of my 5th year fantasies prepared me for the pleasurable stretch of Simon Snow's cock. _The_  Simon Snow. _My_ Simon Snow

 

**Simon**

Merlin and Morgana, he's so fucking tight. And surprisingly warm.

I sink deeper into him and the look on his face is one to behold. Half-lidded eyes, long lashes and swollen lips slightly parted. When I'm fully in I lean forward until my eyes meet his. I kiss him sweetly as he runs his finger through my unruly curls. I'm soon buried all the way inside him so I stay still and wait for him to give the orders. The tightness is almost too much to bare without any movement. I just continue kissing him and making sure he's relaxed.

After a good few minutes he gives me a nod, telling me that I can move. I begin to thrust slowly in and out of him and the reaction I get is god-like. Baz arches his back up and gasps, biting his lips to hold back any moans he has building up. I wish he didn't do that, so I tell him. "Baz, please don't hold back. I've waited so long to do this and I want to know that you're enjoying it as much as I am." Fuck. Probably a bit much. Baz scoffs and rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_  I'm enjoying it, you idiot. I've waited fucking _years_  for this, Snow." Damn. Even an utter twat with a cock in his arse. Typical. I grunt and thrust faster, it almost instantly shuts him up and he accidentally lets out a low moan.

 

**Baz**

If I ever needed proof that I was alive, this would be it. I can feel the blood that I have pulsing through my veins and my undead heart is beating a hint gaster than it's usual slow pace. And don't even get me started on the view. Simon's curls are stuck to his forehead with sweat and the lust in his eyes is fucking delicious. And don't even get me started on his cock. It's the perfect girth and length for me, as if it was made to fill me. Suddenly my train of thought is cut short at the electrifying sensation of him perfectly ramming into my prostate. I moan out in pleasure which causes an amazing reaction from Simon. He growls and buries his head under my ear. "The noises you're making are so fucking hot~. Please, don't stop."

I can't refuse him when he's talking to me like that. My moans turn him on. _My moans turn him on._

I make sure to be more vocal from then on, and it drives him _insane_. It's too much. The knot in the bottom of my stomach is too much to bare.

 

**Simon**

I never thought I would say this, but seeing your ex-nemesis-now-boyfriend cum is probably the most erotic and amazing things I've ever witnessed. His jaw turns slack as his eyes strunch up as he spurts ribbons of cum all over his stomach and chest. It's fucking phenomenal. But that's when I feel my own orgasm rising up. I look at him and kiss him one last time before cumming deep inside him. His tight hole is still pulsating from his own high, which just makes riding out my orgasm so much better.

It takes a minute for me to catch my breath before I can pull out and leave the bed to toss the condom in the bin. As soon as I lay back in bed Baz curls up into my side and wraps his long legs around me, sighing contently. I smile at him and run my fingers through his hair. "Well...that was..."

"Amazing?" He smiles into my collar bone.

"Bloody fantastic!" I exclaim, making him chuckle lightly and kiss my neck softly.

"I'm going to be sore and moody tomorrow. Just a warning." Baz mumbles tiredly. All I can do is grin and kissed his forehead.

"That calls for breakfast in bed and a morning of cuddles."

 

**Baz**

Alister _fucking_ Crowley. I am living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this to the end! This is my first fic I've posted on ao3 and I hope to post many more!


End file.
